Mistletoe and Giggles
by rainbowunicornz
Summary: Ginny and Hermione become good friends... Pure fluffiness and fem slash. WARNING: CONTAINS CHRISTMAS


**This is not the first story I have written but it is the first I have posted. I have many more stored on my computer! But this is my first fem slash, so any reviews would be much appreciated.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters. I do own my stories, and the plot lines I create.**

* * *

Ginny Weasley was a bitch.

Hermione Granger was an annoying know-it-all.

Or so they had everyone believe.

Behind Ginny's facade was a scared, lonely girl, who wanted more than anything not to be over- shadowed by her many siblings. If she were nice and kind, she would fade into the background. So she acted like a bitch to be at the center of attention.

And Hermione never felt like she was anything special. She had never been asked out, hit on, or kissed. She always felt insecure and unsure, thinking that she had no talent. So she learned everything to feel like she was not completely worthless.

Both of their masks were well worn from the years of use, and they were almost perfect. Almost. From the moment the two girls met they could see behind each others masks. This resulted in a deep friendship, in which Ginny treated Hermione like a beautiful princess, and Hermione treated Ginny like she was special, unique, and not one out of six. They would talk for hours and hours about their hopes, dreams, fears, thoughts, opinions, and within a few weeks they knew each other better than they knew themselves. The fact that the topic of boys never came up was never thought about or mentioned; they felt too comfortable in each others presence to care. Whenever they were around other people, they would put their masks back on, except for when the other was mentioned. One moment Ginny would be threatening to hex Ron for some inane reason, and the next she would be all kind and sweet to Hermione. Jokes flew around about how bipolar they acted, which would cause them to be awkward and hesitant to talk, but as soon as they were alone the conversation would flow as if nothing had happened. When Ginny would be having a bad day, either dealing with the stress of school or Quidditch or her siblings or just life in general, Hermione would grip her hand in a friendly manner and be a shoulder to cry on, never interrupting to give advice, only listening. And whenever people would make snide remarks about Hermione's intelligence or appearance, Ginny would always place a friendly hand on her upper back to soothe her. As the months went past and their friendship deepened to an almost impossible level, their hand holding slowly moved to a less platonic level, to the point where if they so much as twitched their hands would intertwine, and Ginny subconsciously started to slide her hand lower and lower. It seemed so natural to both girls that neither of them realized it was happening. Around Christmastime, on Christmas Eve to be exact, both girls found that sleep was not coming anytime soon, so they went down to the common room, and sat at a table that they had long ago claimed as their spot. Normally, they would sit across from each other, but tonight, Hermione inexplicably moved her chair as close to Ginny's as was possible. They fell into a comfortable silence, and, just as Hermione was about to fall asleep, she received a sharp poke to her arm.

"Mhmm.." was all her sleep fogged brain could get out.

"Look up." Hermione slowly cleared her brain, and couldn't help but smile at Ginny's dramatic stage whisper. Hermione looked up and found herself staring at a plant, suspended in midair. She realized what the festive looking plant was almost instantly. Only when glancing over and seeing the worried look on Ginny's face did to recognize the gravity of the situation.

" Ginny, we don't _have_ to follow the rules of mistletoe. I mean unless you want to because then well..." Hermione blushed as she ended her rambled, and mentally kicked herself for what she had said. Ginny reached over and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"It's OK, Hermione," she was still whispering, but this time it was not dramatic. It was weighed down by emotions and unshed tears. Hermione looked at her with a confused expression, silently pushing Ginny to explain. Ginny opened her mouth then closed it, made a sound and then fell silent. Only with Hermione's helpful gaze did she find her voice.

"Hermione, I think I might love you." Silence fell upon the pair, a thick, horrible silence. Hermione sat, shocked by her friend's confession. Only when realizing that Ginny had shed a tear did she come out her stupor and speak.

"Well, I think that that might be a problem. Because I, Hermione Granger, am completely and totally in love with you."

Ginny looked up, a hopeful little smile lighting up her face.

"So, we need to acknowledge the rules of mistletoe. I mean only if you want to because I won't force you into anything, it is just..." By this point Ginny's face matched her hair, and Hermione couldn't stop the giggle that escaped through her lips.

"Of course I want to! Why wouldn't I want to kiss the most beautiful and most special girl in the world?" And with that, she reached over, dried Ginny's face gently with her thumb, titled her chin up, leaned forward, and kissed her softly.

And even though it was a new experience for them both, and it was a little sloppy and a little awkward, it still was complete bliss.

It was perfection.

* * *

**End note**- I was going to add at the end Harry and Ron sneaking down from the dorms to go and get food, and upon noticing Ginny and Hermione snogging in the corner, Ron nudges Harry and says that he now owes him 3 Galleons. I did not add it because I thought the ending was perfect. You can mentally add on the betting part if you are unsatisfied.


End file.
